


Good Bye Kuroko

by ritsukamashira



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsukamashira/pseuds/ritsukamashira
Summary: Kuroko perd sa lumière.





	Good Bye Kuroko

Ce matin-là, Kuroko était réveillé depuis quelques heures déjà. Cela faisait effectivement quelques semaines qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil plus de deux ou trois heures par nuit. Notre fantôme avait un problème de cauchemars depuis qu'il avait croisé un jour, Seijuro Akashi.

Flash back :

Ce jour-là, Kuroko se promenait main dans la main avec Taiga Kagami. Kuroko avait senti par le regard de Akashi que cela ne lui plaisait pas. Akashi lança un regard noir à Kagami et partit sans rien dire ce qui paraissait étrange lorsqu'on on le connaissait. Kagami avait senti la main de Kuroko se tendre et trembler légèrement. Il se tourna vers Kuroko et lui demanda :

Que se passe-t-il Kuro ?

Akashi-kun ne semble pas aprécier notre relation Kagami-kun, répondit sincèrement Kuroko toujours le visage impassible.

Comment ça ?

Akashi-kun et moi somme sortis ensemble au collège mais comme nous allions dans un lycée différent j'ai décidé de casser !

Quoi ?! Tu as décidé de..., Kagami écarquilla les yeux, il ne connaisait pas beaucoup Akashi, mais il avait bien compris une chose, c'est que décider à la place de Akashi est une demande de mort. Ainsi, il comprit le pourquoi du regard de Akashi à son égard

Ne t'inquiète pas Kagami-kun, Kuroko posa sa main sur la joue de Kagami et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Il posa délicatement ses douces lèvres sur celles de Kagami et l'embrassa d'un baiser chaste et rapide.

Kuroko regarda Kagami et tenta de garder son regard indescriptible. Cependant, Kagami pu remarqué de légères rougeurs sur les joues de son ombre. Il ne lui fit pas remarquer et ils continuèrent leur route.

Fin du flash back :

Depuis ce jour-là, Kuroko faisait des cauchemars. Il rêvait de Kagami, mort. Ainsi que du sourire sadique de Akashi et d'une paire de ciseaux rouge pleine de sang... . Il revoyait ces images inlassablement dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait à se calmer que lorsqu'il voyait Kagami et que celui-ci le prennait dans ses bras et l'embrassait farouchement. Dans ces moments-là, Kuroko se sentait heureux et vivant. Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela avec quelqu'un et, de plus, il aimait réellement Kagami. Aujourd'hui, on était samedi et Kuroko n'avait pas entraînement de basket. Il regarda l'heure car lui et Kagami avait prévu de faire un magnifique rendez-vous, du coup Kuroko devait rejoindre Kagami au terrain de basket près d'un restaurant. C'était leur lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Il se prépara lentement, donna à manger à junior, le sortit et commença à partir. Une mauvaise impression monta doucement mais sûrement en lui. Une peur incontrôlable le prit. Il ne comprit pas et se dit que ce n'était qu'un état passagé. Mais, arrivé à leur point de rendez-vous, Kuroko fut figé sur place. Il se trouvait devant le corps sans vie de Kagami. Une paire de ciseaux enfoncée dans le torse. Kuroko fut prit de tremblements, son monde s'écroula en un instant. Prit par cette vision d'épouvante, il ne vit pas que Akashi arrivait dans son dos avec les mains pleines de sang, un sourir sadique aux lèvres. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille ces quelques mots qui emprisonnèrent Kuroko pour toujours :

-Kuroko, N'oublie Jamais que tu m'appartiens ! Et ce pour toujours !

Kuroko ne bougea pas à ces mots. Il savait que maintenant sans sa lumière il n'était plus qu'une ombre. Et, Akashi se ferait un plaisir de le soumettre encore une fois à lui. Kuroko sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, il réussit à le sortir et vit qu'il avait reçu deux messages. Un de Kise auquel il ne répondrait a priori pas, et un de quelques minutes plus tôt de Kagami. Il fut surprit et l'ouvrit. Il put lire dans ce message quelque mots qui lui firent comprendre que Akashi lui avait brulé les ailes, et prit sa lumière :

" Good Bye Kuroko ! And I Will Love You For Ever !"

Kuroko ne pu empêcher ses larmes de couler. Akashi, lui, partit fier de lui, laissant Kuroko face au corps de son amour.


End file.
